<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One and Only Miko by ZeeTheZebra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469391">The One and Only Miko</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTheZebra/pseuds/ZeeTheZebra'>ZeeTheZebra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, Trans Female Character, Trans Toyosatomimi no Miko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTheZebra/pseuds/ZeeTheZebra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko tells the story of who she used to be and who she is now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One and Only Miko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: A friend and I headcanon that Miko is a transwoman who is perfectly happy with who she is. Here's a story about her.<br/>CRITICISM IS MORE THAN WELCOME HERE AS I AM A CISGIRL WRITING ABOUT A TRANSWOMAN.</p><p>Hopfully I didn't screw up too badly with this and I hope you like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanae sat at a chair opposite to Miko as she poured her a cup of tea. Miko then poured her own cup and sat down.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me hang out here, Miss Toyosatomimi.”</p><p>“Please, it’s just Miko and it’s my pleasure, Sanae. Although I don’t understand why you came here instead of Miss Reimu’s shrine.”</p><p>Sanae made a face.</p><p>“Reimu…is currently arguing with Lady Kanako and Suwako…”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>Miko pressed one of her earmuffs.</p><p>“Oh yes, I can hear them right now. It’s quite heated.”</p><p>The two of them laughed and began to drink from their cups. As Miko took a sip from her tea she caught Sanae looking at her. She then placed her teacup down.</p><p>“But I take it you’re here for a different reason.”</p><p>Sanae slurped right when Miko said that. She flushed pink as she nodded. She set her teacup down.</p><p>“Yes, actually. I was wondering about…who you were before and…ah sweet Kanako, I’m sorry, I don’t know how to explain myself…”</p><p>“You want to know about how I became Miko, didn’t you?”</p><p>Sanae flushed red, feeling ashamed. She sunk into her chair.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. It’s a bit of a touchy question, isn’t it?”</p><p>Miko laughed. She then motioned for Sanae to sit back up. Sanae straightened herself up. All she saw was a warm smile from Miko.</p><p>“It is for many people, but for me. I have no shame about who I was, and I love who I am. Now, what is it you want to know?”</p><p>Miko’s calm demeanor put Sanae at ease. She perked up.</p><p>“Just one thing really. When did you know you wanted to be Miko instead of Shotoku?”</p><p>“Not that long after I went to sleep in the mausoleum.”</p><p>“Can you tell me the whole story?”</p><p>“Sure. I was aware of myself whole time, which mean I had a lot of time to reflect and think about myself. Shotoku died, and I was still here, but not as him. As corny as it sounds, in my heart it felt like the true me was a woman. So, as I was sleeping, I used a spell to change two things. My voice and my sex. Everything else was the same, but I wasn’t Prince Shotoku anymore. I became Toyosatomimi no Miko.”</p><p>As Miko finished her story, Sanae just sat in front of her, amazed.</p><p>“Th-That...wow… But there’s something else I don’t understand. How did you know? How did you know you were Miko?”</p><p>Miko got a thoughtful look on her face.</p><p>“That Lunarian Doctor, Eirin describes it as change in brain chemistry that makes you feel this way. It can eat away at a person, make them feel horrible in their own body. As for me, it felt like I heard my soul, telling me that I knew who I was, even if wasn’t what I was born as. And well…”</p><p>“The rest is history!” Sanae finished.</p><p>Miko laughed.</p><p>“Yes! Exactly!” she replied.</p><p>Miko and Sanae both smiled at each other. Sanae cleaned away her cup and saucer. She walked out to leave.</p><p>“Thanks for telling me, Miko.”</p><p>“Glad I could tell it, Sanae. Take care!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>